The present technology relates to a solid-state imaging device and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a solid-state imaging device with a CMOS configuration and an electronic device using the solid-state imaging device.
Of solid-state imaging devices, a so-called CMOS type solid-state imaging device in which a pixel driving circuit is installed in each pixel has a configuration in which a charge converted in a photoelectric conversion unit of each pixel is amplified by an amplification transistor installed in the pixel driving circuit and the amplified charge is output to a signal line.
In such a CMOS type solid-state imaging device, random noise (Random Telegraph Signal Noise) occurs due to miniaturization of the amplification transistor, and thus a problem that the noise may cause a blinking point and display characteristics may thus deteriorate occurs. As a configuration for preventing the noise, for example, a configuration in which a gate area of the amplification transistor is designed to be greater than a gate area of another transistor forming the pixel driving circuit has been suggested (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-212248).